


Mischief

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hints at Dirty Times, Language, Talk of Dirty Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Kili get bored, so make a bet on who can get Fili to laugh first.  The fact that he is in a meeting with all of Thorin’s advisers doesn’t make a lick of difference.





	Mischief

You leaned back in your comfy armchair as you sipped your tea, slowly feeling the life drain from you in boredom.  Normally, you would be out and about doing things, helping with some treaty writing, or helping Ori in the library…but no one needed your assistance today. 

 

And at first, you were ecstatic, because that meant you got the whole day to spend with your betrothed, you both could cuddle up in your bed or go for a ride and picnic…but that wasn’t the case since Fili was stuck in meetings all day with Thorin.  You knew Fili had duties he had to take care of since he was crown prince, but at the same time, did you really have to check your schedule to get a good cuddle from your soon-to-be husband?! 

 

You let out a sigh as you let the book plop down in your lap, you rolled your head back to look up at the ceiling, letting out a surprised shriek when you saw a smug face looking down at you.

 

“KILI!”  You yelled at him as you jumped from your chair.  He was like a damn mouse, you didn’t hear him come in, and he always scared the shit out of you when you realized he was next to you. 

 

Kili of course doubled over in laughter, loving how easy it was to get you to jump.  “You’re lucky Fili isn’t here.”  You playfully growled.  Fili would always come to your defense when Kili played one of his jokes, insisting that since it was his brother, it was his own duty to get him back for it. 

 

With that little thought in mind, you remembered their ongoing prank war.  You had been pulled in by both sides to help execute some of the more elaborate ones, although you also played double agent at times…like when Kili wanted to douse Fili in water while he was escorting some nobles around Erebor…you may have given the signal too early, causing Thorin to get doused instead.  And no matter his age, or the fact that he is king, Thorin can run…and he will catch you…and you will regret all of your life choices.  Well, at least Kili did, you played innocent, saying Kili was just looking for Fili and you didn’t know what he was up to.  And Kili was ever loyal, never selling you out.   

 

But sometimes you weren’t so nefarious. 

 

“I’m bored, Y/n.”  Kili whined as he plopped down in Fili’s armchair, giving you a sad look.  “Tauriel is gone to Mirkwood for the week and Fili is in those meetings…so I guess it is just you and me.” 

 

“Yea.”  You sighed.  “I’m feeling pent up as well.”  You offered, hoping to ease the young prince’s mind.  “I was hoping to spend the day with Fili.”  Your lament caught Kili’s attention.  He knew how much you and his brother loved each other, and he hated to see you so sad when you couldn’t get time with Fili. 

 

“What about tomorrow?” 

 

“He will be leading the hunt for the Yule boar.”  You propped your head in your hand, looking over Kili as it dawned on you.  “Wait a minute, why aren’t you going?” 

 

“Because I don’t want to.”  He offered back. 

 

“But if you went, I could get my day with Fili…”  The gears in your head were already starting to turn, and it wasn’t in a good way since you were already bored out of your skull. 

 

“Too bad, I’m not trading places.”  Kili said with a huff.  “Dwalin is impossible to hunt with, always so critical.” 

 

Your mind was working hard to come up with some way to convince Kili to switch with Fili.  They didn’t need the crown prince, they just need a prince, a member of the royal family, for the hunt.  Kili would do perfect, and he was an archer, natural born hunter.  But how to get him to do it?

 

“How about a bet?”  The thought left your mouth before you had any back-up plan to it.  Kili was always one to take a bet, he enjoyed the challenge and the fun of it all.  You knew he would agree, so you just went right into laying out your plan.  “Well, Fili is in that boring meeting, I know he was dreading it…so, we go and try to make him laugh.  First person to make him laugh wins!”

 

“He is in a meeting with uncle and all the nobles.  What if we get caught?”  Kili half-heartedly tried to point out it was a bad idea, but you knew he was already on board.

 

“If you get caught, you lose.” 

 

Kili thought about it for a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face.  “Deal!”  He held out his hand for you to shake before standing up proudly.  “And if I win, you have to make me those cookies you bake, every week for a month!” 

 

You nodded, it wasn’t such a bad punishment.  “And if I win, you have to take Fili’s place on the hunt tomorrow.” 

 

And with that…the game was on.

 

000

 

The meeting was held in the main meeting hall.  It was a massive room with a large table in the center, and tables around the edge that held documents, food, drink, and other items of importance.  It was ornately built, with high rafters and beams that were carved with different symbols and meanings. 

 

Luckily for you and Kili, the meeting was a relatively small one, only about twenty people.  That mean that the second floor balcony area was not in use.  It was always reserved for large peace treaties and such, where others from each kingdom could sit in to witness the event.  As you were soon going to be the crown princess, you had spent many meetings up here, as was your duty, and utterly boring.  And because of that boredom, you knew just which area would be situated to where Fili would see you and Kili clearly for your shenanigans. 

 

You both snuck in quietly, avoiding the guards who were supposed be keeping out unsavory characters, they obviously weren’t doing their job…seriously…they let Kili get in.  You found the perfect spot as you glanced up over the edge to peer down to where Fili was sitting.  He sat with his back straight, his head turned slightly towards those who were talking.  If anyone looked at him they would think he was intently listening.  But you knew better.  That lonesome look in his eye, the way his leg was lightly bouncing, he was certainly bored out of his skull, and probably trying not to fall asleep. 

 

Any minute now, he would look around the room, trying to get some change in the monotonous meeting, and when he did…  Fili’s eyes drifted around the room and as they got to where you were, you leaned up and gave a little wave before sending him a silent kiss, exaggerating your movement as you ‘threw’ the kiss his way. 

 

Fili’s face lit up as he watched you.  He even shifted a bit, propping his elbow on the table, making it look like he was considering something.  And then he quickly opened his hand and shut it, before letting his closed fist slide over his heart, effectively catching your kiss. 

 

“Wow, you two are pitiful.”  Kili snarked.  “Saps, the lot of you.”  

 

“Shut up!”  You hissed, but secretly you loved it.  It was true, you and Fili were total romantic saps when with each other, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Time for me to win some cookies.”  Kili spoke with pride as he kept glancing over the railing, waiting for Fili to look back up.  And when he finally did, he got up and did his best silent Thorin impression, complete with a majestic hair flip and brooding look.  Admittedly, it made you chuckle…but Fili couldn’t just burst out in laughter in the middle of a serious meeting…so it would take more than that.

 

You pulled Kili down by his belt and grinned.  “My turn.” 

 

Once again, you waited for Fili’s eyes to look back up.  You knew he had to actually pay attention to the meeting, just as you knew he was loving this moment of humor to let him escape the drudge of it.  So when he was able to look back up you quickly stood up and leaned against the pillar, looking all coy and innocent as you ran finger over it, followed by letting your finger drag over your chest before giving it a playful lick, clearly trying to get the point across that you were thinking of something else.

 

Sure, it didn’t get a laugh out of him, but seeing his eyes go a little wider, followed by him shifting and adjusting in his seat…you would count that as a win.  His eyes stayed on you a bit longer as you leaned over and sent him a seductive wink. 

 

Thorin glanced over to Fili in that moment, noticing his eyes were elsewhere and turned to follow them.  Luckily, you noticed the signs and ducked down before Thorin looked up to the balcony.  He shot Fili and shook his head, ensuring that Fili would get a talking to later about not being able to keep his mind at the meeting.

 

Things got interesting after that.  Thorin was keeping a closer eye on Fili, so it took more time between glances when you and Kili could try to break him, but it didn’t stop the fun, it only added to it.  The thrill of not only trying to get Fili to laugh, but also to not get caught by Thorin, which would result in the biggest lecture of your life…it was so much fun! 

 

But that fun had to come to an end…

 

It was Kili’s turn as he peaked over to Fili, waiting.  “I’ll get him this time.  He always laughs when I do this…”  Kili said proudly.  Fili’s eyes turned to look up and Kili jumped to his feet before grabbing his tunic and flipping it up as he wagged his butt at Fili.  You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the childishness.  Seriously, a butt wiggle…that wouldn’t do it…but then Kili reached for his trousers. 

 

Oh no…he wouldn’t…he isn’t that stupid. 

 

Oh, but he was…

 

Kili managed to get half a moon out before a voice echoed around the chambers like thunder, heralding an impending storm that would surely shake the foundations of the mountain and possibly claim the life of one of the Durin. 

 

“KILI!”  Thorin screamed.  You had to slap a hand over your mouth to stop from laughing.  Not only had Kili just lost, but he just lost as he was trying to moon the whole meeting!  And what was better, Thorin wasn’t the wiser that you were there.  “My apologies,” Thorin offered up to his counsel, “but I must deal with this.  We shall reconvene again next week.  You are all dismissed.”

 

Thorin turned and glared at Kili, who was trying to put all his clothes back into place.  “My office. Now.”  Kili gulped as he walked away, and being the loyal friend that he was, he didn’t even spare you a look, lest he give you away to Thorin as well.  Maybe you would make him cookies as a thank you? 

 

You waited in the balcony for a few minutes, letting people leave before you also made your exit, quickly getting back to your room, where a very amused prince was waiting.  He was reclined on your bed, propped up on his elbows as you entered. 

 

“Dangerous game you were playing, love.”  Fili spoke softly.

 

“Aye, but now I get to reap the rewards.  Not only are you now free the rest of the day…but Kili will be going on that hunting trip tomorrow, so I get you all day then, too.”  You offered as you slowly climbed onto the bend and straddled his lap.  “A worthy risk for such a great prize, if you ask me.” 

 

Fili chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down for a kiss, or three.  His hands roamed up and down your sides and into your hair as a few innocent kisses began to become more. 

 

“Were driving me mad with all you were doing…”  He whispered to you between kisses.

 

You grinned wildly.  “I knew Kili would get himself caught, so I thought a teasing approach would be more fun.”  And was it!  You could feel his excitement through his trousers, and found it very fun how he had to wait a few moments before he even left the chambers, probably to calm down. 

 

“Well, you have for two whole days now…what shall you do with me?”  Fili laid back on the bed, completely surrendering himself to you.  And it was intoxicating, seeing his blonde hair splay across the bed, that smirk, those eyes staring at you like he wanted to devour you, and yet he was letting you be in charge.

 

“Oh…I can think of a few things…”  You leaned down, giving him a passionate kiss before moving down his jaw and to his neck, nuzzling him as you started to pull at the strings on his tunic.  Fili let out a sigh that could have just been a breathless moan as you did so. 

 

But the moment couldn’t last…especially when Kili comes barging in.  “I’m sorry, Y/n!  It slipped!”  He screamed as he swung open the door to open to scream in.  But as quick as he came in, he was gone, leaving you and Fili just staring at the empty door space for a moment.

 

“What do you think-.”  Fili’s words were cut off by three hard knocks to your front door. 

 

“Y/n.  I would like a word with you.”  Your eyes went wide as you heard Thorin’s voice on the other side.  You gulped as you looked down to Fili, who just broke out in laughter.    

 

Needless to say, you were granted a punishment as well, as you snuck into the meeting with Kili to cause a distraction.  However, Thorin had a soft spot for you, seeing you as a daughter he never had, and instead of getting guard duty, or mucking duty, like Kili did (he got both, poor guy), you were put on scribe duty.  For the next month, as was the term of Kili’s punishment, you were to sit in on the meetings and take notes.  It was a punishment and a blessing.  On one hand, you had to sit through all the meetings now, most of which were dreadfully boring.  But on the other, Fili was right by your side for each and every one of them.


End file.
